Darkness and Blood's friends
by PhoenixCauchemardesque
Summary: Participation au concours de "On ne devient pas Potterhead, on nait Potterhead." -Vous devez inclure une amitié improbable entre deux personnages, -Inventer un personnage -Inclure au moins un passage à Poudlard, -Nombre de mots environ: 2000


DISCLAMER. -Vous devez inclure une amitié improbable entre deux personnages,

-Inventer un personnage (principal ou secondaire),  
-Inclure au moins un passage à Poudlard,  
-Nombre de mots environ: 2000 (le respect de cette règle n'est pas obligatoire, elle serait utile pour les correcteurs, qu'ils aient le temps de tout lire, mais si elle n'est pas respectée, il n'y aura pas de pénalité !)

L'époque est libre, ainsi que le personnage principal, et le genre.

* * *

Je fronce les sourcils en piochant quelques cuillérées dans mon bol de pudding, les hiboux viennent de livrer le courrier et je reçois étonnamment une lettre cachetée du sceau des Holmes. Je lâche mon couvert pour ouvrir la lettre, sans la moindre douceur à l'aide de mes ongles fraichement manucurés, sous le regard curieux de mes camarades de Serpentard. Mes yeux fatigués reconnaissent aisément l'écriture soignée de ma mère, ses mots se répercutent dans mon esprit, je termine rapidement ma lecture en ravalant mes larmes. L'effet de cette missive me fait le même effet qu'une beuglante, je me lève en tournant les talons, l'appétit coupé. J'erre durant quelques minutes à travers les couloirs froids, qui contrastent clairement avec ma température corporelle élevée à l'approche de la pleine lune. Je m'assois à la sortie d'un couloir, près du parc alors que mes pieds se balancent sur la pelouse. J'attrape mon paquet de cigarettes et en sors une avant de l'allumer d'un sortilège informulé, la fumée qui empli mes poumons m'apaise momentanément, les mots de ma génitrice me reviennent en tête alors que j'expire, **_« notre sang est pur, nous n'acceptons pas de monstre dans notre famille._ _Eurus_ _, nous avons eu une réunion visant à déterminer votre sort, suite à ce malheureux accident survenu le soir de votre 17_ _ème_** _ **anniversaire. Bien que la morsure de Greyback, ne soit pas de votre fait mais de celui de votre jumeau, nous ne pouvons la laisser ternir l'image de notre prestigieuse famille, je me dois donc de vous informer que vous êtes maintenant invitée à ne plus revenir au manoir. Nous transférons votre dote sur votre compte à Gringotts, toutes vos affaires et quelques meubles vous appartenant sont transférés dans un local sur le chemin de traverse, et une chambre vous est assignée au Chaudron Baveur, au frais de votre frère, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un emploi convenable après vos études. Nous continuerons de payer la fin de vos études à Poudlard, ainsi que toutes les dépenses qui y sont liées. Sachez ma fille, que cette décision me fend le cœur, mais je ne peux aller contre l'avis de mes parents. »** _ Un mouvement près de mes oreilles me tire de ma rêverie, je fronce les sourcils en remarquant qu'une ombre empiète mon espace vital.

 _-Eurus, devrais-je te rappeler qu'il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'école ?_

Je lève à peine les yeux vers le préfet de Gryffondor.

 _-C'est certain que tes amis et toi, faites grand cas du règlement, Lupin._

J'entends clairement son soupir. Il n'a guère le temps de me répondre, que les railleries de Black atteignent mes tympans. Je me lève prestement, dépoussiérant ma jupe et en écrasant mon mégot sur l'insigne brillant de _Lunard_ , sous son regard indigné.

 _-T'inquiètes gamin, ça part avec un sortilège de nettoyage basique, même un crétin de Gryffondor peut le faire._

Je tourne les talons, sans avoir omis d'adresser un regard assassin aux trois autres maraudeurs. Je me dirige rapidement vers les cachots, dans le but de rejoindre ma salle commune et de me jeter sur les chocogrenouilles cachées dans ma malle. Mon objectif me parait compris lorsqu'une tignasse brune altère mon champ de vision.

 _-Où es-tu passée après le petit-déjeuner ?_

 _-Bonjour à toi aussi. Je réponds d'une voix froide. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas reçu de lettre de Maman._

 _-Bien-sûr que si, d'ailleurs il est totalement injuste que je doive payer ta chambre au Chaudron Baveur !_

Une colère sourde enflamme mes veines, j'attrape le col de sa chemise et le plaque facilement contre la porte de la salle de potions, sous son couinement surpris, j'enfonce mes ongles dans sa main droite qui tente d'attraper sa baguette.

 _-Pardon ? Devrais-je te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si j'ai été mordue par Greyback ? Tout cela parce que tu as déçu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que j'en suis la victime collatérale, toute ma vie est ruinée par tes conneries Moran!_

Je resserre plus sèchement ma prise sur son col en grognant.

 _-Alors mon cœur, si j'étais toi je ferais plus attention aux mots que tu m'adresse, car si tu n'avais remarqué c'est ce soir la pleine lune, et mes crocs sont déjà injectés de venin, je n'aurais aucun scrupules à te faire part du magnifique cadeau de Greyback pour qu'on soit tous deux dans le même bateau, n'est-ce pas le but des jumeaux, après tout ?_

J'entends le gémissement coupé par ses lèvres closes, une voix grave retentit non loin dans les cachots et une forte odeur de renfermé atteint mes narines.

 _-Miss, je comprends votre colère, cependant je pense clairement que vous regretterez potentiellement votre geste. Alors veuillez lâcher Mr Holmes, et rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur afin de peaufiner les détails de votre nuit._

Je respire profondément l'odeur de Moran, avant de relâcher ma prise et de faire face à mon directeur de maison.

 _-Bien Professeur._

Je fais une révérence lourde de sens à l'attention de mon jumeau avant de tourner les talons. Je frappe à plusieurs reprises à la porte du bureau de Dumbeldore, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, le Professeur McGonagall m'invite à entrer et me propose une chaise puis prend place aux côtés du directeur.

 _-Comment allez-vous Miss Holmes_ ? Sourit-il

Je fronce les sourcils.

 _-Professeur, sauf votre respect, la réponse va de soi. Je suis un loup-garou et cette nuit c'est la pleine lune._

S'en suit un long monologue du vieux citronné concernant ma nuit, je serai priée de me rendre dans la forêt pour m'y transformer, et ainsi ne blesser personne.

 _-Comment ça une surprise ?!_

 _-Comme je vous le dis, une surprise vous attendra dans la Cabane Hurlante. Cependant, si je vous la révèle, cela perd grandement de son intérêt._

Je grogne en serrant les dents. Il me congédie sous le regard soucieux de McGonagall, je me demande ce qui la tracasse en quittant le bureau poussiéreux. J'ai le malheur de croiser les maraudeurs en sortant du couloir, le sourire carnassier de Potter m'accueille.

 _-Alors Holmes, on a perdu de son prestige ? Ta famille t'a jeté ?_

Le rire gras de Black répond à la phrase de son ami.

 _-Premièrement Potter, comment tu le sais ? Deuxième, Black si j'étais toi, je la fermerai car c'est aussi ton cas !_

 _-Ton frère et Snow disent à tout le monde que tu n'as pas pu résister jusqu'au mariage !_

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive, _comment osent-ils ?!_

Je croise le regard étrange de Lupin, je serre les poings en tentant de résorber les crocs qui se forment dans ma mâchoire, les yeux dorés.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Lupin ?!_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre, j'assène un coup de poing à Potter puis cours vers ma salle avant que les autres n'aient pu réagir. J'hurle presque le mot de passe au tableau et entre en trombes dans la salle commune des Verts-Argents. Je trouve Evans à une table, en train de travailler, mon jumeau à ses côtés. Je sors ma baguette, stupéfie mon frère et la pointe sur Snow.

 _-J'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour m'empêcher de te tuer !_

Il glapie en levant les mains en signe de soumission.

 _-Eurus, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te jure c'est un ordre de ton père…_

 _-C'est mon père qui t'as demandé de ruiner ma réputation et de me faire passer pour une putain de bas étage ?!_

Il n'a le temps de me répondre que je me jette sur ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal et sadique, les malmenant avec mes crocs. Il me repousse au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_

Je souris, puis hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

 _-J'ai pensé que c'était un bon épilogue à notre relation, Evans._

Je le laisse dans la salle commune, pantelant et baigné dans ses incompréhensions.

* * *

Je me dirige vers la Cabane Hurlante au coucher du soleil, jetant un sortilège sur le Saule Cogneur. L'odeur de poussière et de renfermé m'assaillent dès que mes pas me guident hors du tunnel, je fronce les sourcils en maudissant mon odorat sensible, je grimpe les escaliers grinçants. Une tâche sombre sur une des marches, attire mon attention, je m'accroupie et passe mes doigts dessus. _Du sang séché._ J'attrape ma baguette, les nerfs à vif. Je parcours difficilement les derniers mètres qui me séparent de l'étage, j'observe longuement mon environnement, avant de m'avancer vers le lit poussiéreux et de m'y avachir. Quelques minutes avant que la lune ne se lève, j'entends des pas précipités dans l'escalier, je tente au maximum de me camoufler entre les rideaux déchirés.

 _-On est super en retard ! Grogne une voix_

 _-C'est de la faute de Rusard et de son maudit chat !_

Je me fige. **_Par Merlin, les maraudeurs._** Un grognement et un effluve attirent mon attention.

 _-Avances Patmol, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre longtemps._

Dans mon cerveau, tout s'éclaire alors qu'une vive douleur se propage à travers mes vertèbres. **_Lupin est un loup-garou. On vient d'entrer en phase de mutation. Je suis mal barrée. Je vais buter Dumbeldore et en faire de la pâtée pour dragon._** Mes méninges tournent à cent à l'heure. **_Que font les autres garçons ici ? Sont-ils des animagi ?_**

 _-Attends Sirius._

La voix rauque de Lupin retentit dans mes oreilles, mes os craquent à s'en briser, je retiens difficilement le hurlement qui menace de quitter mes cordes vocales.

- _Quoi ? Mais faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Lunard._

 _-Peter, as-tu fermé la carte ?_

J'entends à peine le glapissement de son camarade Gryffondor.

 _-Parce que nous ne sommes pas seuls._

Il s'avance et fait quelques pas dans la pièce, je grogne en songeant que je n'ai pas effacé mes traces de pas. Je prends une grande respiration, avant de taper un sprint vers la sortie en bousculant les garçons au passage. Je manque de tomber dans les escaliers, le souffle court, l'adrénaline battant à travers mes veines. Lorsque j'émerge hors du tunnel, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'ils m'ont suivie. Je retiens un sanglot alors que la mutation s'amorce au fur et à mesure que je me hâte de rejoindre la forêt interdite, un brin de lucidité traverse mon cerveau, j'envoie rapidement mon Patronus corporel prévenir le directeur que nous avons quitté la Cabane Hurlante. J'entends difficilement mes pas qui se répercutent sur le sol boueux, je m'autorise un regard en arrière, j'aperçois un cerf et un énorme chien noirs dans mon sillage. Je me fige en remarquant l'absence de Lupin, un sursaut m'échappe lorsque son hurlement sinistre résonne dans la forêt. Je me laisse aller à la transformation.

* * *

Mes pattes glissent sur le sol, le sang pulse dans mes veines. _ **Je pense que je l'ai semé**. _ Je bifurque vers un énorme chêne avant de m'adosser à son écorce, pour reprendre mon souffle. La forêt est étonnamment calme cette nuit, la plupart des créatures ont rejoint leur tanière. Mon souffle se répercute dans l'air froid et glacé, mes sens sont stimulés par cette nature endormie. Je lève les yeux au cri d'une chouette et grogne à son intention. Un bruissement retentit sur mes tympans, je me retrouve plaquée contre l'écorce abîmée et l'odeur de l'alpha empli mon odorat.

* * *

Une vive douleur à la tête me fait brusquement ouvrir les yeux, je les referme aussitôt, surprise par l'intensité de l'astre diurne. L'entièreté de mon être n'est que souffrance, je sens qu'un bandage entoure mon crâne et que du sang y pénètre. Une odeur de sang et d'antiseptique me parvient, j'en déduis rapidement que je me trouve à l'infirmerie, je perçois plusieurs respirations et les odeurs se confondent. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir la mine inquiète de Madame Pomfresh.

 _-Bonjour Miss Holmes, comment vous sentez vous ?_

 _-Pas très bien_

Ma voix sonne rauque à mes oreilles, j'ai la bouche pâteuse et ma migraine m'insupporte. Les rideaux blancs entourant mon lit ont été ouverts, leur odeur de lilas me réchauffe le cœur, cependant l'odeur de terre et de sang émanant de mes cheveux me donne la nausée.

 _-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

Elle m'observe pendant plusieurs secondes avant de me tendre un verre de jus de citrouille que je m'empresse de boire, sous le soulagement de ma gorge sèche et de mon estomac affamé.

 _-Trois jours._

Je me retiens de faire la moue.

 _-Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, je n'ai aucun souvenir de la nuit de pleine lune._

 _-Vous en avez d'habitude, Miss Holmes ?_

 _-Quelques bribes…des sensations tout au plus._

Son expression me parait grave. _Je ne le sens pas là._

 _-Quelqu'un est mort par ma faute ? Je demande brusquement_

 _-Bien-sûr que non, dans le cas contraire cela aurait été le ministre de la Magie à votre chevet et non moi._

Elle finit sa phrase comme ça allait de soi. Je fronce les sourcils en me redressant en position assise. Je me fige, mes bras sont recouverts de bandages, une douleur se réveille dans mon bas ventre ainsi qu'une bien trop au sud de mon anatomie. **_C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est pas ma période, mon cycle vient juste de commencer !_** Je retire le drap qui me protège du froid, je retiens un gémissement douloureux ainsi qu'un grognement de stupeur mes cuisses et mon bas-ventre sont recouverts de bleus et de griffures, mes doigts dessinent leurs contours et révèlent des marques de crocs, le drap est rougi par mon sang.

 _-Par Merlin…Je ne suis plus…_

Le mot refuse de franchir mes lèvres. Une colère sourde s'empare de mon esprit. Madame Pomfresh répond à ma question muette

 _-Non, vous ne l'êtes plus. Lors de la dernière pleine lune, vous avez été liée à Mr Lupin. La plaie sur votre cou, révèle votre appartenance._

Je passe mes doigts sur la plaie en court de cicatrisation, légèrement douloureuse. J'entreprends de me lever, alors que ma conscience de louve me murmure d'un air enjoué. **_Ne te plains pas, tu aurais pu devenir la compagne de Greyback, tu t'en sors plutôt bien sur ce coup-là._** Je fais quelques pas autour de mon lit, récupérant mes affaires.

 _-Recouchez-vous Miss Holmes, vous devez rester alitée._

 _-Je me sens bien, Madame Pomfresh. J'ai des choses à régler._

Elle soupire en me rendant ma baguette, qui a miraculeusement survécu. Je m'habille rapidement en nouant mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Je quitte l'infirmerie à l'heure du diner. Je m'engouffre dans la Grande Salle, les poings serrés, je repère rapidement ma cible. Lupin est assis à la table de Gryffondor, je m'avance vers lui alors que je le vois pâlir à mon approche.

 _-Lupin, je peux te parler ?_

Ma voix est froide et rauque, il questionne ses amis du regard puis opine du chef en se levant. J'entends plusieurs commentaires déplacés, auxquels je ne prête pas intention. Je le traine en attrapant sa main, dès qu'il est à ma portée. Mes pas rapides nous mènent vers une salle désinfectée, je pousse l'alpha à l'intérieur, puis ferme la porte.

 _-Alors gamin, t'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?_

Ses joues rougissent et son regard me fuit.

 _-Gamin, c'est quand tu veux._

Je grogne en m'avançant vers lui.

 _-Eurus…je suis tellement désolé…_

Il bafouille quelques excuses qui m'agacent. Je m'avance un peu plus vers lui, jusqu'à le bloquer contre la porte.

 _-Tu sais Remus, je pensais passer une pleine lune passible. Mais ton côté alpha est venu ruiner mes plans. Je sais que nous liés, mais j'aurais juste aimé que je puisse jouir de ma virginité comme il me convient_.

Il rougit un peu plus.

 _-De plus, je sais que nous ne pourrons rester éloignés très longtemps. Autant prendre les devants._

 _-Pardon ?!_

-Amis ? Enfin, même si nous savons tous les deux que cela va vite évoluer.

Je tends la main vers lui, il m'observe d'un œil septique.

 _-Mais ta famille et ton sang ?_

Je ricane quelque peu.

 _-Tu sais très bien que ma famille m'a reniée et que dans nos sangs coule le venin de Greyback. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie seule._

* * *

 ** _4 ans plus-tard_**

Le vent s'immisce dans ma chevelure, ce mois de novembre est étonnamment froid pour la saison. Depuis l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon instinct me crie que cela assombrit nos jours. J'ajuste ma robe noire en observant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je quitte la chambre en fermant la fenêtre, _il_ m'attend en bas des escaliers, je lui souris tristement. Je sais que cela le touche énormément mais qu'il essaye de rester fort pour moi. Le souvenir de James et Lily est flou dans mon esprit, comme si leurs morts effaçaient peu à peu mes souvenirs. J'embrasse sa joue couverte de cicatrices, avant de prendre sa main.

 _-Tu es prêt?_

Il me rend mon sourire triste, il prend mon autre main en transplanant.

Le cimetière de Godric's Hollow me parait plus froid que d'habitude. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà présentes dans l'allée centrale. Je rabats ma capuche sur mon visage, sans lâcher sa main. Mes yeux croisent plusieurs visages connus, je salue mes anciens professeurs d'un hochement de tête. La douleur se lit sur les visages des proches et amis des défunts, j'aimerai tellement que nos familles nous soutiennent _Lunard_ et moi.

La morsure de Greyback m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur la vraie nature des choses et des personnes qui m'entourent. Je ne suis plus une adolescente capricieuse, je suis une jeune femme brisée, mais la présence du loup-garou a été une bouffée d'oxygène dans mon monde. Un amour profond et indéfectible me lie à cet alpha, ce sorcier discret mais puissant, j'ai appris à évoluer dans son monde, à connaitre ses habitudes et ses à tolérer ses amis. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre dans cette guerre.


End file.
